Talons of Mercury (The Fifth Moon)
The Fifth Moon Prophecy To call Pyrrhia, all to mourn, The hatch of ice, thrice moon born, Weep, you stars, and weep, you songs, For shattered will the sky prolong, Unless of seven, shall unite, We all shall fail in this dark blite. Of ice and night, search among The eggs of once, had been sung Of moons ago, in ancient fight Among the fogs of crystal night. And when a comet streaks the sky Search among the earthen flies For wings of mud and wings of rain As entwined, as if by chain. When dawn shall break on fateful day, The sun of skies, amid the fray... The dawn of seas and hatching, borne, The wings of sea, to be of torn, And last to hatch, the wings of sand Of poison and of blood she stands, To choose between the night of day Or the icy, golden fray... Unless these seven will be found, Our kingdoms topple to the ground. To call Pyrrhia, all to mourn, The hatch of ice, thrice moon born, Weep, you stars, and weep, you songs, For shattered will the sky prolong, Unless of seven, shall unite... - Recorded by the Queen's Magistrate, 283 A.S. Prologue Seven thousand years after the prophecy, in the tallest spire of Queen Frigid's palace, a princess was hatching. Her egg had been the iciest of colours, cold to the touch and now lying in splinters at the talons of the new IceWing. She was perfect, Frigid decided as she bundled her daughter into a polar bear fur, absolutely perfect, from the pale, frost blue of her scales and the way her sapphire eyes watched the swirl of snowflakes outside the window... "She's a mistake." The voice was cracked and rough and ancient, and Frigid threw a nasty look over her shoulder. "Excuse ''me," she said, baring her pearly teeth and flicking her tail dangerously across the floor, "no daughter of ''mine ''is a mistake." The NightWing who had spoken - a withered dragon with dark green eyes and a limp to his step - watched the newly hatched princess as if she were a scorpion, or perhaps a venomous snake. His talons clutched the gnarled staff and he kept as far away from her as possible, and he looked as if he might have been holding his breath; like the very air was polluted by the icy scales of Frigid's daughter. "'To call Pyrrhia, all to mourn," he rasped, "'''the hatch of ice, thrice moon born. Frigid, there are three full moons out there," he paused to gesture out the window, and then he continued, still watching the IceWing dragonet, "and doesn't that tell you something?" "Just because my daughter is hatched on a night of three full moons doesn't mean I have to listen to the hollow words of long-dead NightWings," Frigid growled, holding her daughter closer to her chest. Her blue eyes glittered dangerously at the NightWing. "Unless, of course, that will be a problem." Her hind claws curled and the slightest wisp of frostbreath curled from her flared nostrils. The NightWing took a step back, and then another, his ears flattened and his tail lashing. "I'm here to warn you," he said desperately. "That - that thing ''is not an IceWing. It's a monster, and it's going to slaughter everyone and everything, until the world is nothing more than a torn wreckage..." Frigid stroked her daughter's head. "I think I'll call her Pluto," she said, ignoring the aged NightWing. "Princess Pluto - Queen Pluto, some day, if Neptune proves to have no backbone whatsoever." "Frigid," the NightWing said, "listen to me--" "I'm done listening to you!" Frigid exploded. "I'm done! I'm done with your stupid, prophetic propaganda, your feeble pleading...I'm done with everything! You're done! You're ''done!" "I warned you, Frigid," the NightWing hissed, baring his teeth and backing out of the doorway. "I warned you." Pluto urbled happily as her mother shot a venomous look over her shoulder. The NightWing's last words hung ominously in the air, like the final tendrils of dawn mist: "It's on your head, Frigid. Just remember...it's on your head..." Chapter One (Nearly seven years later) WIP Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Genre (Prophecy)